Más que un sentimiento
by LemonCake138
Summary: Una pequeña (la verdad no se..) historia de South Park,yaoi entre DamienxPip, aunque también se mencionan otras parejas... claro, yaoi. (Dip/Style/Bunny/Creek/Stolovan)
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es un fic de Damien x Pip (ya saben, el inglés y el demonio sexy) Les contaré, yo no escribí este capítulo, lo encontré en internet y tenía 6 años de no actualizar, así que decidí subirlo y terminarlo, o al menos continuarlo :3 espero que os guste y eso…

**1**

**Buscando algo adecuado**

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy muy lejano… no, esperen, suena muy típico, empecemos de otra manera…

En una "pequeña" casa, en una "pequeña" Zona Residencial, en medio de un "pequeño" bosque, un chico de cabello negro, ojos azulados y piel pálida como la nieve abrió lentamente los ojos con un dulce bostezo, mientras los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban… esperen, esto suena ridículo.

Bueno, el punto es que Stanley Marsh se despertó esa mañana en su castillo.

Sí, castillo. Porque Stan era un príncipe, y los príncipes viven en castillos ¿no? Sí, pero no en cualquier castillo. No señor, Stan vivía en el #228 de la calle Unicornio (una de las más prestigiosas) de la Residencial Campos del Bosque (?), como todo buen príncipe o princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Aunque no era el único, otros 5 príncipes habitaban ahí, bueno, en realidad eran más, pero sólo nos importan estos.

—Señor, llegó esto por correo —dijo una joven cuando vio a Stan bajar por las escaleras en bata.

—Dáselo a mi padre, Heidi —respondió Stan bostezando.

—Como usted ordene, señor —dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia, ya se iba a retirar cuando Stan vio el resplandor dorado del sobre, y una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro.

—¡Espera! —Stan corrió hacia la chica y le arrebató la carta dorada, luego de darle un fuerte (y tal vez innecesario) empujón.

—¡Waah señor!

—¿Qué quieres Heidi? —dijo Stan mientras habría el sobre sin voltear a ver a la sirvienta tirada en el piso.

—N-nada, señor.

—Bien, entonces corre a prepararme unos hotcakes.

—P-por supuesto señor —dijo la sirvienta mientras se ponía de pie.

_Hijo de puta _pensó Heidi mientras caminaba a la cocina con el codo sangrando y el trasero adolorido.

Stan sabía perfectamente que significaba la llegada de esa carta, el color dorado y el listón rojo eran inconfundibles. La había estado esperando, nunca faltaba. Abrió el sobre y sacó un pedazo de pergamino perfumado dónde leyó:

_Príncipe o Princesa._

_Está usted invitado(a) a la fiesta de Halloween que se ofrecerá en el Castillo de Bárbara Stevens (#287, calle Arcoíris)._

_Obligatorio llevar disfraz. Se premiará al mejor._

_Horario: a partir de las 9:00 pm._

_Sólo se permitirá la entrada al presentar esta invitación. Permitido llevar un invitado._

Genial. La fiesta de Halloween de Bebe era la mejor de todo el año (tal vez comparable con la de Año Nuevo), si había alguien en este lugar que sabía de fiestas era, sin duda, Bebe Stevens.

Y era mañana.

_Joder, Bebe debería entregar sus invitaciones con más tiempo_, pensó Stan mientras subía a su habitación a hacer lo que hace cualquiera después de recibir una invitación: conectarse al messenger y averiguar quién va a ir, con qué y con quién.

A_trevidamente~Sexy dice: Eyyy Stan 8D!_

_StAn dice: Kenny, que haces akí tan temprano? _

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: lo mismo que tu n3n_

_StAn dice: Claro… agrega a los demás._

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: porke yo?_

_StAn dice: hazlo:)_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: ¬¬U_

_-Hitler ha sido agregado a la conversación-_

_-… ha sido agregado a la conversación-_

_-Se acabóh la navidad :'( ha sido agregado a la conversación-_

_-Be my Little Human Sacrifice ha sido agregado a la conversación-_

_Hitler dice: que kieren maricas?_

… _dice: ?_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: wooola!_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: wooola Clyde! 8D!_

_StAn dice: Van a ir a lo de Bebe?_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: yo tengo que irr (L)_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy: no me perdería esto por nada .w._

… _dice: no sé_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: woo Craig, eres tan elocuente_

… _dice: ja, lo sé ^^_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: imbécil ¬¬_

… _dice: dímelo n la cara_

_Hitler dice: Pelea de marikas?_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: cállate Cartman_

_Hitler dice: clyde, a nadie le importa lo q dices_

_StAn dice: ah cállense todos, van a ir o que?_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: Yo ya dije q si ;D_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: me keda d otra?_

_Hitler dice: seeh_

… _dice: supongo q si_

_StAn dice: nice, y tú Damien?_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: Damieeeennnnn?_

… _dice: jaja huyó n3n_

_-Se acabóh la navidad :'( ha enviado un zumbido-_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: carajo, no zumbeen, si_

_StAn dice: si que?_

_Hitler dice: -w-_

_Be my little human sacrifice dice: si iré pero_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: wii 8D_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: o3o _

_Hitler dice: pero?_

_StAn dice: =B_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: llevaré a Pip conmigo, ok?_

_Hitler dice: joder, pq siempre tienes q cargar con ese marika?_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: ya parecen pareja =w=_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: mis padres me obligan no es mi culpa_

_Hitler dice: aja como tu digaaaas ¬w¬_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: callatee Cartman ! /_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: jooo a ti te gusta ese chico cierto :3_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: jodete Kenny, a mi no me gusta Pip ¬¬#_

_StAn dice: puedo apostar que estas rojo_

_Be my Little Human Sacrifice dice: aaahhh jodanse!_

_- Be my Little Human Sacrifice ha abandonado la conversación-_

_._

_Hitler dice: es oficial a Damien le gusta ese chico :/_

_StAn dice: no cabe duda :P_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: aja ^^_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: De quien se enamoró Damien?_

_Hitler dice: joder Clyde donde estabas?_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: en el baño :3_

_StAn dice: joooder Clyde no lo vamos a explicar de nuevo ¬¬_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: aaaah T,T_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: Bueno entonz vamos a comprar los disfraces _

_StAn dice: me parece bn _

_Hitler dice: vale ¿pero quien pasa por nosotros?_

… _dice: ya saben q yo_

_Atravidamente~Sexy dice: O.O y yo q te creia muerto_

… _dice :¬¬_

_Hitler dice: Donde andabas?_

… _dice: es q ustedes son taaaannn aburridosss_

_StAn dice: jodete craig_

… _dice: si si como sea, entonz paso por ustedes a las 3_

_StAn dice: te odio ¬¬, pero por mi bn_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy dice: por mi bn ^^_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: yo puedo a esa hora =3_

_Hitler dice: vale _

_StAn dice: solo una cosa mas_

_Atrevidamente~Sexy: q?_

_StAn dice: Clyde cambia tu Nick, ya casi es navidad otra vez¬¬_

_Se acabóh la navidad :'( dice: oohhh cierto, jeje se me había olvidado_

_Hitler dice : ¬¬U_

_-StAn ha abandonado la conversación-_

_-Hitler ha abandonado la conversación-_

_-Atrevidamente~Sexy ha abandonado la conversación-_

_-… aparece como no conectado-_

_Ya casi es navidad =) dice: q ya nadie dice adiós? T,T_

Damien cerró su laptop. Ciertamente estaba rojo como sus amigos habían dicho, pero no era porque Pip le gustara en realidad… ¿verdad? No, esos hijos de puta siempre molestando, que acaso no podían entender que Pip era sólo alguien designado a cubrir todo lo que el príncipe Damien necesitara. Un sirviente, nada más que eso ¿Cierto?

—Señor… —dijo una voz tras de Damien, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

— ¡CARAJO PIP QUE NO ME GUSTAS! —gritó Damien, poniéndose de pie de un salto y apuntando con el dedo al rostro del pequeño rubio.

La cara de Pip enrojeció considerablemente, al igual que la de Damien. Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos antes de que Damien bajara el brazo y Pip tosiera levemente para romper el incómodo ambiente que se había formado.

—Emm… lo que usted diga, señor —dijo el británico desviando la mirada—, s-solo quería decirle que el desayuno está listo.

—C-claro Pip, gracias —dijo Damien, sintiendo que su rostro ardía, no se sentía capaz de volver los ojos hacia los del chico.

Pip se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, _¿Qué fue eso?_ Pensó, su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, su respiración estaba entrecortada. Se recargó en el muro e inhaló profundamente.

—Tranquilo, exageras —susurró para sí, al tiempo que se disponía a seguir su camino…


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Ese día a las 3**

Craig tomó las llaves del carruaje y salió de su castillo. Había quedado en recoger a sus tontos amigos y eso es lo que haría.

Primero pasó por Clyde, que era el más cercano (su vecino).

—¿Sí? —dijo una doncella al abrir la pesada puerta de madera.

—Hola Milly, dile a Clyde que baje rápido —dijo Craig, cruzando los brazos.

—Claro, señor Tucker.

—Sabes que puedes decirme Craig —dijo el chico.

Milly se sonrojó levemente y soltó una risita tonta, no hay que negarlo, Craig era bastante bien parecido.

—En seguida, C-Craig —dijo la chica, y con una última risita desapareció tras la puerta.

Luego de esperar por lo menos media hora a que Clyde se diera una ducha, decidiera que ropa ponerse y se peinara (según él), Craig y su amigo fueron a recoger al siguiente.

—En serio Clyde —dijo Craig con un suspiro cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente al siguiente castillo—, si vas a tardarte tanto como una chica en arreglarte, para la próxima hazlo con tiempo, o mínimo invítame a pasar.

—Lo que digas —dijo Clyde mirando por la ventana—, ¿Y a quién vamos a recoger ahora?

—Ya sabes que después de ti siempre pasamos por Eric.

—Ok, aquí te espero.

—De eso nada —dijo Craig—, ve por Eric y dile que rápido.

—Joder… —Clyde suspiró y salió del carruaje. Era mejor no discutir con Craig.

—Bueno ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Stan.

Los seis chicos estaban sentados dentro del espacioso carruaje de Craig, mientras algún sirviente sin importancia conducía. De un lado Craig, Clyde y Eric, y frente a ellos Stan, Damien y Kenny.

—Creí que íbamos a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta de mañana —dijo Kenny.

Hubo un rumor de asentimiento general.

—¿Disfraces? Eso es tan infantil… —dijo Damien.

—Algo, pero son obligatorios —dijo Clyde.

—Podemos ir a la tienda " Un Mundo de Disfraces" — sugirió Eric.

—Me parece bien— dijeron la mayoría.

Pasaron varias calles de nombres raros, varios minutos transcurrieron y de pronto ya se encontraban frente de aquel lugar. Se bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron a la tienda. Una vez a dentro buscaron a una de las trabajadoras para que les ayudara a elegir disfraz.

—Ehhh…disculpe—dijo Clyde a la muchacha que estaba acomodando algunos disfraces.

—¿Si en que puedo ayudarlo…?—dijo la muchacha mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Nos preguntábamos sin nos podrías ayudar a elegir disfraz —dijo esta vez Kenny.

—Sera un placer ayudarlos—dijo mientras ponía los disfraces en una silla—Soy Kelly.

Siguieron a la chica hasta los vestuarios y esta les dijo que esperaran ahí. Unos minutos después regreso con una gran cantidad de disfraces.

—Bien quien será el primero— dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía los disfraces en una silla.

Todos los chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras que Clyde se quedo parado ahí como si no entendiera que pasaba.

—Supongo que serás tú—saco un disfraz del montón y se lo dio a Clyde.

—Vale, pero esta me la pagan—sin más se metió al vestidor.

Pasaron un par de minutos, los demás estaban impacientes y por fin salió Clyde del vestidor.

—Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja—se rieron todos por el disfraz que traía puesto. Este portaba un disfraz del osito cariñosito color rosa.

—¡Perfecto, Clyde! —dijo Eric mientras se desternillaba de risa como los otros—, fue hecho pensando en ti.

—jaja—rio irónico—¿no tienes otra cosa?

—jeje claro, solo déjame buscar—sacó otro disfraz del montón y se lo dio.

—Gracias— sin más se volvió a meter en el vestidor.

Pasaron como diez minutos y Clyde no salía. Los cinco chicos comenzaron a desesperarse.

—¡Hey Clyde sal de ahí! —gritó Stan.

—Jamás no pienso salir de aquí—Respondió éste.

—Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo—dijo Kenny mientras se metía al vestidor.

—¡No! ¡Kenny sal de aquí! —Gritó Clyde.

—Jajaja…vamos Clyde sal de aquí—dijo Kenny mientras lo jalaba para sacarlo del vestidor y se aguantaba la risa.

Pasaron varios minutos de grito y jaloneo, y al fin Kenny logró sacar a Clyde. Éste traía puesto un enorme corazón rojo, que era atravesado por una flecha. Obviamente las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Joder! —gritó más que enojado Clyde, el pobre chico sentía como su rostro se sonrojaba y unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente—¡Dejen de reírse!

—P-perdon..jajaja…C-lyde—Dijo Stan mientras se agarraba el estomago—E-es que …jajaja…es muy jajaja gracioso.

—sí, sí, como sea—dijo Clyde mientras se dirigía al montón de disfraces, agarró uno el mismo y le envió una mirada asesina a Kelly.

Pasaron varios minutos, durante los cuales las risas se calmaron.

—Creo que encontré el disfraz perfecto —salió del vestidor portando un traje de ángel. Que consistía de una toga, un short negro debajo de esta, unos guantes cafés, en la mano derecha llevaba lo que serian unos aros dorados, unas sandalias de correa que llegaban hasta la rodilla y por último en el cabello traía una corona como la que usaban los emperadores en la época romana.

En esta ocasión nadie se rió.

—Si—dijo Kenny mientras le agarraba el hombro—, disfraz más perfecto no pudiste haber encontrado.

—Bueno— se volvió a meter al vestidor y después de unos minutos salió vestido como Clyde—, será este.

—Buena elección señor—dijo la chica mientras agarraba el traje de las manos de Clyde— ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Todos bajaron la mirada.

—¿Ya casi Kenny? —gritó un muy aburrido Damien.

—¡Esperen, esperen! —respondió el otro desde dentro del vestidor.

Los demás suspiraron.

—¡Listo! —Kenny corrió la cortina y salió vestido de… vaquero—, ¿A qué no veo sexy con este sombrero y las espuelas, ah?- dijo poniendo una mano en el cuello y otra en la cadera.

—Te ves marica —dijo Cartman con un resoplido.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de este cuerpazo —dijo Kenny colocando su rostro a la misma altura que el de Cartman y poniendo las manos en la cintura—, no me mientas y dime lo cachondo que te pongo.

—Apártate de mi vista grandísimo come-mierda —dijo Cartman en un tono frío, pero con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

—¿O si no qué? —dijo Kenny con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Te arrancaré esa maldita cabeza de imbécil que tienes para asegurarme de que estés bien muerto —dijo el chico con el mismo tono—, y no revivas a tiempo para la fiesta.

Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, sabían que Cartman era perfectamente capaz de hacer eso, no hubiera sido la primera vez. Stan tosió ligeramente.

Kenny se retiró lentamente de él y se metió al vestidor con un nuevo traje que le había dado Kelly.

El sombrero y la espuelas volaron por arriba de la cortina del vestidor, y al poco tiempo salió Kenny con su nuevo traje.

—¿Qué carajo? —dijo Craig levantando una ceja.

El traje no era más que una sudadera de manga larga de rayas horizontales morado con rosa, guantes sin dedo, una capa de color oscuro, pantalón morado oscuro, antifaz, un par de orejas de gato… y cola rayada en morado y rosa también.

—Nada mal ¿eh? —dijo Kenny mirándose en el espejo—, al parecer todo se me ve bien.

—¿Pero _qué eres_? —preguntó Stan.

—El gato Cheshire de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ —respondió Kelly al instante—, personalmente opino que te queda a la perfección.

La sonrisa socarrona de Kenny volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

—Lo sé —dijo—, me lo llevo.

—¡Genial! —dijo la chica, vaciló un momento y luego añadió—: tengo también del Sombrerero Loco y el Conejo Blanco —se sonrojó un poco—, digo… por si les interesa.

—A ver —dijo Kenny.

Los demás chicos voltearon a verlo con intriga.

La chica los dejó para ir a buscar entre los miles de trajes colgados por los pasillos, pocos segundos después volvió.

—Creo que a ti te quedaría este —dijo entregándole a Stan el disfraz del Sombrerero Loco, el chico se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz como hacía cada vez que se avergonzaba. Kelly se volvió entonces hacia Craig y dijo—: Y a ti…

—¡No! —dijo Craig al instante— ¡Ni lo piensen!

—Creo que serías un conejo muy lindo —dijo Clyde.

—¿Qué?... ¡No! —dijo el chico sonrojándose al instante.

—Vamos, Craig —dijo Damien riendo entre dientes—, serías el conejito perfecto.

—¡Cállate! —dijo Craig poniéndose de pie y apuntando a sus amigos con el dedo—, ¡No lo haré!

—¿Bueno entonces eso es todo? —preguntó Kelly mientras guardaba los disfraces en una bolsa.

—Sí, cariño —dijo Kenny—, gracias por todo.

—¡Gracias a ustedes! —dijo la dependienta de la tienda.

Los seis chicos salieron, cada uno con una bolsa en mano que tenía inscrito "Un Mundo de Disfraces" en cada lado de la bolsa.

—Que alguien me diga como termine aceptando esto— se quejaba Craig.

—jeje tranquilo Craig—Dijo Damien acercándose—Ya vas a ver que te veras muy… bien con ese traje.

—cállate Damien—dijo enojado —mínimo tu si tienes un buen traje.

—¿Qué? Hablas de la capucha—dijo levantando su bolsa— Por favor, sólo es una cosa.

—Sí pero es mejor que esto—Señaló su bolsa.

Damien se encogió de hombros.

—Además tú no tiene porqué quejarte —siguió diciendo Craig—, podrías ir hasta sin disfraz, eres el Anticristo, joder, con tus alas de demonio ya la hiciste, en cambio yo…

—Cómo digas —dijo Damien terminando con el asunto.

Craig le quitó el seguro al carruaje, todos subieron. Cabe mencionar que era un carruaje deportivo de último modelo.

Fue dejando a cada uno en sus casas, primero dejo a Damien quien era el que vivía más cerca, luego a Stan, Cartman, Kenny y por último a Clyde.

—¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? —dijo Clyde antes de bajarse frente a su castillo.

Craig no respondió, bajo la vista hacia la bolsa que contenía su disfraz y Clyde comprendió que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

—Mira Craig —comenzó a decir Clyde—, sé que te sentirás tremendamente ridículo con orejitas de conejo pero… es sólo una estúpida fiesta, trata de divertirte un poco, en unas semanas esto se habrá olvidado, ¿Sólo disfrútalo sí? Por una vez déjate llevar, mínimo una vez… —sonrió y añadió—: además te queda bien el conejo.

Craig abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su amigo ya se había ido.

—Mínimo una vez... —susurró mientras el carruaje se detenía frente a su hogar.

_¿Por qué no?_

espero que les guste, si le gusta minimo a una persona seguire subiendo el fic bueno bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien, ya otro capítulo de esta historia que poco a poco se hace más conocida! Actualice rápido porque tenía tiempo así que… _

_¡Corre fanfic! w)9_

**3**

_**Mientras tanto en el castillo del príncipe del infierno…**_

Cierto rubio inglés aguardaba para la espera de su amo, el demonio azabache de ojos rojos.

-Tra-tranquilízate… no pasará nada malo…- se repetía a sí mismo en voz alta caminando de un lado al otro ansiosamente.

-¿Phillip? ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Lizzy, apareciendo tras la puerta del vestíbulo. _(n/a: ¿la recuerdan? :3)_

-¡Gah! Li-Lizzy, N-no, nada…- respondió el rubio con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿E-es acerca del señor Damien?- Pregunto la chica entrando a la habitación, llevaba puesto un típico traje de maid azul oscuro, y su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas.

Pip solo desvío la vista hacia un punto perdido haciendo su sonrojo más notorio, se rasco el cuello nervioso y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos, cuéntame… ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- dijo Lizzy un poco emocionada tomando las manos de el rubio al mismo tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia la cocina para poder hablar con más privacidad.

-E-es que… bueno, hoy en la mañana paso algo muy curioso.- recordó el pequeño con una sonrisa tímida, sentándose en una de las sillas que había alrededor del comedor de sirvientes.

–Bu-bueno cuando fui a avisarle que el desayuno ya estaba listo quizás lo asuste y su reacción fue gritarme "¡Carajo Pip que no me gustas!"…- su mirada se entristeció y luego la dirigió hacia la chica.

Lizzy rió bajito. –Lo que pasa es que a el señor Damien no le gustas…- Pip la miró confundido. –El está ENAMORADO de usted.- afirmó la maid sonriéndole.

-¿Eso…- no pudo terminar la frase, el ruido de la puerta principal lo interrumpió -¿escuchaste algo?

-¿¡PIP?!- la voz de el príncipe Damien retumbó por la casa.

-¡Te está buscando!- gritó Lizzy levantándose al mismo tiempo que el rubio- ¡Ve allá y conquista a tu hombre!- Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacó de allí arrastrándolo.

-¡Da-Damien! Di-digo Señor… ¿me e-estaba buscando?- Dijo Pip con las piernas temblorosas frente al azabache que la verlo sonrío.

-sígueme.-

Pip asintió un poco sonrojado y caminó detrás del demonio hasta su habitación. "¿hice algo malo?" se preguntaba nervioso…

-¿Ne-necesita ayuda con algo…?- pregunto ya dentro del cuarto de su amo tomando la bolsa que Damien había dejado en su mesa.

-Déjalo, está bien.- le ordenó el azabache.

Pip, retrocedió y se paro frente a Damien con el rostro un poco rojo, al igual que Damien pero a este no se le notaba tanto.

-¿Sabes que bebe ara una fiesta de disfraces?

-Si… bueno, más o menos…- dijo Pip un poco nervioso. -¿Qui-quiere que lo ayude con el disfraz, señor?- pregunto sin saber que decir o como reaccionar.

-No.- respondió cerrando los ojos, tomo de los hombros a Pip y respiro profundo. –Quiero que vallas conmigo, ¿te parece bien?-

El corazón del rubio latía muy fuerte, su sonrojó aumentó considerablemente.

-S-si… claro señor.- Damien le sonrío y lo soltó, Pip se dispuso a salir de la habitación, obviamente más que asombrado.

-Y… Phillip- dijo el más alto antes de que cerrara la puerta. –Puedes llamarme Damien.- *sonrisa Colgate*

-Cla-claro se… Damien.- respondió y acto seguido cerró la puerta. Se recargó en ella y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Pensé que sería algo peor… u-un momento… ¡ahhg! ¿¡Que voy a hacer!? ¿Será una especie de cita indirecta?- Pensó el rubio inquieto, regresó a la cocina y se dispuso a lavar algunos de los platos para distraerse un poco.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué regresaste tan rápido?- pregunto Lizzy buscando algo en la alacena.

-So-solo era un mandato… nada más ¿a qué la pregunta?- respondió sin despegar la vista del lavabo.

-Pensé que saldrías dentro de horas…- dijo Lizzy con cara pervertida.

Pip se sobresaltó y enrojeció un poco. -¡¿qu-que pensabas que pasaría allí, niña malpensada?!- Grito señalándola.

-Nada, solo pensé que quizás te le confesarías y… ya sabes… jugarían un rato.- cara super pervertida ON

-Eres rara…- dijo Pip sin entender lo que le decía. _–"pobre criaturita inocente"- _pensó Lizzy soltando una risita innecesaria.

-No importa…- dijo el rubio saliendo de la cocina con las manos aún mojadas.

Ya afuere por alguna razón muy extraña se enredó con sus propios pies y calló al duro suelo de cara, como todas sabemos, y por cuestión de razones lógicas, pegarse en el suelo con la cabeza no es muy agradable así que su reacción fue permanecer allí tirado en posición fetal…. Como todo un macho… _(n/a: ¡macho pecho peludo! (9;-;)9_

-Ehhh… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó cierto azabache dándole un pequeño golpe con el pie en la espalda del chico rubio.

-Umm…- como no quiso sonar patético (frente a su amor platónico) así que adopto una pose poética. –Estaba viendo el mundo de otra perspectiva.- ok, eso sonó muy ridículo…

-Jaja, ok, como quieras.- y siguió su camino.

Pip se tapo su cara con su típica gorrita. –Soy un idiota…- susurro.

**En alguna otra parte del mundo…**

Precisamente nos enfocaremos en el príncipe Kenny, que en esta historia, -para su suerte- no es pobre, pero siempre seguirá siendo el mismo pervertido y depravado mental… sin dejar el lado sexy…

-Creo que debí de haberme llevado el disfraz de vaquero…- Se dijo a si mismo mirándose en el espejo con el disfraz de el gato de Cheshire puesto.

-¡bueno! De cualquier modo todo me queda increíble.-

TOC TOC TOC _(n/a: efectos sonoros super cabrones XD)_

-¡Adelante!- gritó el engreído príncipe.

-Señor Kenneth… u-una carta a llegado.- una sirvienta de menor importancia _(n/a: solo no se me ocurrió a quien poner ¬ ¬) _entró tímidamente.

-¿Si?- dijo Kenny admirándose en el espejo. (como siempre)

-Tenemos visitas, e-es el príncipe Craig.- dijo la chica casi babeando frente a su amo.

-¿mmh? Ahora bajo…-

-Si señor.- respondió la joven y con una reverencia se fue de la habitación.

**Minutos sensuales más tarde…**

-¡Craig! ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo animado cierto rubio bajando por las escaleras sin trajes de gatos morados.

-Solo necesito ayuda.- respondió sin entusiasmo alguno.

Kenny sonrío pervertido. -¿Cómo qué clase de ayuda?- se acerco un poco más al azabache de azul.

-¡carajo Kenny! ¿Qué nunca dejas de malpensarlo todo?- le grito haciendo su característica seña.

El inmortal se encogió de hombros sonriendo divertido. –Nunca desperdicio una oportunidad de sexo.- Craig frunció el seño. –Ya, ya ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Bien, verás… uff… iré al grano, no pienso ir con disfraz de conejito.-

-¡¿QUEE?! ¡Vamos! ¡Te veías muy adorable!- respondió Kenny fantaseando en su perversa mente.

-¡So-solo quiero que no sea "adorable"!- dijo sacando la diadema con orejas de conejo. –digo… mi idea es algo más elegante…-

-¿y por qué recures a mi _sensual _ayuda?- dijo Kenny con pose poética.

-No se… como eres el rey de la "sensualidad"- contestó haciendo un ademán con las manos.

Kenny se quedó pensando un momento. -¿eso significa que…?

-¡QUIERES ALGO SENSUAL!- gritó alzando un puño al aire.

Craig resoplo. –Si, si. ¿Qué? ¿Me ayudas?-

Kenny chasqueó los dedos y coloco una mano en su cintura. (¡Pose sexy!) En ese instante entro como por arte de magia una chica de cabello verde (Como Miku), lentes de pasta gruesa negra y lo que parecía ser un traje de colegiala al estilo japonés.

-Lucy…- _(n/a: no tengo idea si en South Park había alguien así pero si la hay no es ella.)_

_-_¡Hai!- grito la chica haciendo un saludo al estilo militar.

-Ayuda al caballero con su disfraz de conejito.- ordeno sonriéndole a ambos.

-¡Hai!- de un segundo a otro ya se encontraban en el guardarropas de Kenny –cabe mencionar que es un cuarto entero.-

-Bien ¿Cuál es tu perspectiva del disfraz?- pregunto la chica peli-verde sacando papel y lápiz.

-Algo elegante (?)- dijo Craig sin expresión mínima.

-¡Y SEXY!- menciono Kenny alzando una mano.

-¡Lo tengo!- _"wow… eso fue rápido." _Pensó el azabache.

La peli-verde que posiblemente es otaku, tomo el lápiz y se puso a dibujar en la hoja en blanco siendo seguido por la vista de ambos chicos.

-¿¡que tal!?- gritó extendiendo la hoja de papel frente al rosto del rubio.

-A mí me gusta.- respondió el inmortal. -¿y tú Craig?-

El azabache miró el dibujo por un momento.

–Me parece bien…-

_¡Eh aquí el capitulo ya escrito por mi! ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? Díganme si les gusto ^ ^_

_Perdón por dejarlos en suspenso pero tendrán que esperar una semana para leer la siguiente parte :3_

_Naaa… mentira, veré cuando actualizo… ¡gracias por sus comentarios! :D_


	4. AVISO

**Aviso**

_Hola, perdón por tardar tanto, según yo lo subiría el jueves pero no lo tenía listo y en otras paginas también tengo unos fanfics así que eh tenido mucho que pensar y las ideas se me revuelven. Por suerte el siguiente capítulo ya casi lo termino, aunque puede que lo suba dentro de un mes o más… la verdad estoy haciendo lo que puedo y tengo la suerte que ya salí de clases, también eh tenido muchos problemas, pues mi hermana perdió una clase (la tengo que ayudar) y la abuela de mi pareja acaba de fallecer (¿Qué clase de novia soy si no la apoyo?) Espero que comprendan ^ ^_

_También quería decir que como el siguiente cap que quedó demasiado largo (ya llevo 13 páginas) lo dividiré en 2 partes…_

_Creo que está nota la borrare en cuanto suba los capítulos… _

_¡Ah! Aleliz Broflovski: Perdón pero hasta el capitulo 5 pondré la escena que me pediste de Twyle, aunque no será una de las parejas "principales" por decirlo así, pero se me ocurrió hacer un one-shot…_

_¡Gracias! TTuTT_


End file.
